The Date
by hamishwarfare
Summary: Lilo and Stitch have said they love each other. but they have not really proven it, until now. this takes place just before my story the Underdogs


this is a one off that i decided to write as a type ofapology for the long wait to my story "the Underdogs". this story takes place about a month before "the Underdogs" story line. hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Date**

The sun had risen hours ago over the island of Kauai and everyone, tourists and residents alike, was enjoying the sun, sea and sand that the island provided. No one was unhappy. Well nearly no one. Lilo, without her hologram, was sitting on the couch in the living room of her house watching TV. She was waiting for Stitch to come home from the shelter. He was getting his shots once again and like the last time Lilo was not allowed to go with him. Once again it was the same reason that Nani gave to her, "the shelter lady might get confused about what dog needed to get the shots". at this moment in time Lilo was quite depressed, but it was not being allowed to accompany her love that was bothering her. It was how quickly her relationship with Stitch was proceeding, if you could call it proceeding.

'_Its been several years since me and Stitch have confessed our love for one another and nothing has really happened. Sure we look at each other more. We have a lot more baths together, which are always loads of fun. And we even sleep in the same bed at times, much to Nani's disagreement. But we have not really done anything that couples do. Like go out on dates and other stuff like that. I wonder why I'm thinking about this now? Maybe its because I'm getting older and I've gotten past the phase that going on dates is gross. all well I don't really care why I'm thinking about it now. There is no point asking a question that I don't really want answered. All I know is that I would like to start doing more of those things with him._

'_hmm. I just thought of something. How do experiments kiss each other. How would we kiss each other. I mean when Stitch was with Angel she licked him, but I never saw him lick her back. But would we do that? Would we kiss each other? or would we lick each other? Or would we do both? What would it be like to be licked by Stitch? Or kissed by him? Would I like it? What would it feel like if I kissed or licked him? Would he like it? Would licking give the same feelings as kissing or would it be different? What dose it feel like to kiss your one true love? Is it good? I'd imagine it would be. What if it's not. Would that mean that Stitch is not my one true love? Is Stitch my one true love? What if I scare him away when I tell him that I would like to do more. What if he is getting impatient and leaves me because of how slow this relationship is going. What if…what if he doesn't love me anymore. I don't think I would be able to live without him in my life. He is the only person, apart from my family and Victoria, that accept both versions of me. I bet I could never get any other person in the universe to understand me as much as Stitch dose.'_

"little girl what is being problem?" Jumba said as walked into the living room and saw Lilo moping on the couch.

"oh Jumba. I'm just thinking about stuff. that's all"

"well maybe evil genius can be helping"

"I don't think you can. What I'm wondering about is rather, personal" Lilo said as her ears went further down her head than they already where

"is it about relationship between you and 626?"

"What! How did you know that?"

"was making guess but reaction says I was right. Come on, talk to uncle Jumba about your problems. Am excellent listener." maybe it was because of Jumba's puppy dog eyes that he somehow plastered on his face. Maybe it was because Lilo wanted answers so badly that she would ask anyone. Maybe it was something entirely different. But Lilo told Jumba everything that was bothering her. By the end of her story Jumba was sitting beside her with his arm around her in a fatherly embrace,

"little girl you must not be worrying to much. I am thinking that the reason why you are thinking these thought is because your mind in indeed still developing. I am not sure how exactly, and from what you are telling me, it is not being important. But your mind is still maturing. You may not be getting brighter, and with brain the size of supercomputer why would you want to, but it is defiantly maturing. Now about the rest of your problems, 626 is still loving you for that I can be sure of. But he is also incredibly shy about this, though he would never say he is. If you are wanting to do more with him just ask and he will be more than delighted to do anything with you. Am sure of it. Unfortunately I cannot be helping you with the rest of problems."

"wow, thanks Jumba. I actually feel better now. I think I will ask Stitch when he comes back. And don't worry about the rest of my questions. I knew that they where questions that only I could answer" Lilo said before she got off the couch and went up into the attic with a plan already brewing in her head. Jumba just smiled before he got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

It was about an hour later when Stitch came home with Nani. Stitch was still a little bit sore from the injection, but being home with his bugee-boo would fix that in a heartbeat.

"Stitch your home" was all he heard before he got tackled to the floor by a purple blur. After recovering his composure, Lilo let Stitch up and then took him off to the tree house,

"Lilo why are we at the tree house?"

"because I wanted to ask you a question and I would like them answered honestly. Do you think that our relationship is going at the right speed? I mean is it going too fast or too slow?" this question caught Stitch off guard and to be truthful he had never really thought of their relationship going at any other pace except perfect. But thinking about it now he realised that he was holding back a little.

"Lilo I'm happy whenever you are happy"

"I know that Stitch and I'm the same way about you. But do you want our relationship to move faster. I mean we have done nothing that we didn't do as just friends"

"sometimes when I'm feeling a little bit down I suppose I think about doing stuff like that."

"well. Would you like to. Umm, go out on a date with, umm, me?" Lilo said as half of her body was turned to him, her hands behind her back, her head down, and her foot slowly twirling around on the floor.

"Lilo. I would love too"

"really?"

"yeah. But I thought it was always the guy that did the asking" Stitch said with a smile before Lilo grabbed his arm and dragged him down the tree house again and towards the forest that was close by.

"Lilo where are we going?"

"it's a surprise. And we're going to use something that we haven't used in a while to get there."

Stopping at the border to the forest Stitch saw what Lilo was talking about. There waiting for the two experiments was the red hovercraft that Jumba made for them one Christmas.

"I see what you mean. but I thought we lost this."

"I found it when you where at the shelter. It was up in the attic behind some boxes." Lilo said as she moved closer to it. After climbing in the hovercraft Lilo started up the engine and the craft started to float a few inches in the air "well get in Stitch. We only have an hour until dinner." Before long they where flying high above the island. They where only just sitting beside each other, but already they felt that it was more romantic. The view from where they where was breath taking. They could see every part of the island. Their home. And it was all beautiful. This time of the year, the islands plant life was in full bloom and from all the way up in the air, it was like one giant flower basket full of colour.

"Lilo, this is so beautiful. How did you know about this?"

"I didn't. but I figured that since the island was very beautiful from down on the ground. It must be breathtaking when you can see everything. Who would have thought that it would have been so beautiful. It's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen"

"yes it is beautiful. But its not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"oh is that right. Then what is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen Stitch?" Lilo asked with a hint of worry, thinking that it was not as perfect as she felt it was.

"Lilo. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" and with that Stitch grabbed Lilo by the arms and placed a kiss square on the lips.

Lilo had no idea what had just happened, but at this exact moment in time, Lilo felt complete. Stitch was in heaven. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that kissing Lilo would give him so much pleasure, so much peace that if his life was to somehow end at this moment it would feel complete. Slowly they broke the kiss and opened their eyes that they had closed when they first felt contact. Looking into each others eyes they could see only one thing. True happiness. Though they did not know it, they both had the exact same look of relief that you could swear one of them was a mirror.

"wow" Lilo said as she managed to catch her breath. Stitch was still in complete awe. He really did not want this moment to end. But unfortunately for him it did. A beeping from the dash of the craft told them that it was dinner time and they had to get back. Sighing loudly, Lilo turned to the controls, disabled the auto-pilot, that engaged as soon as she took her hands off the wheel, and headed for home.

Stitch was lying in his bed, just looking up at the ceiling and thinking over all that had happened today _'I thought today was going to be horrible, and it was. I mean I had to go to the shelter and get some shots that I bet I don't need. But then Lilo did something that really surprised me. She took me off to our tree house and asked me if out relationship was moving too slow. To be honest I didn't mind the speed that it was going, but I think Lilo is happier now that it is moving in a direction that she can see. I guess she is still not use to the fact that we will probably live for a very, very long time.'_ Stitch's trail of thoughts where interrupted as the elevator came into action and brought the purple experiment of his dreams up to the room.

"hey Stitch you still up?"

"yeah. Can't sleep"

"aww what's wrong?"

"well today has been such a giant mixture of emotions. First off I had to go and get some shots and that was something I was dreading. But what you gave my today. It was such a surprise and a change of feelings that I thought I was overloading"

"well I think I can give you something that just might get you more confused than you already are" and then without warning she licked Stitch right in the face. Once again the feelings that they had felt earlier in the day came back with full force. The feeling where no different than they where earlier. Finally all of Lilo's answers where answered. Kissing and licking produced no difference what so ever.

"wh, What was that for?"

"that was for allowing me to take you on a date. And it also helped me answer a question that was on my head."

"oh. What was the verdict"

"they produce the same effect." Lilo said with a happy smile. Stitch was a little confused at this, but the smile on Lilo's face as well as the memory of the lick began to answer his unasked question by itself. Eventually the two experiments fell asleep looking at each other from across the room, both with very big smiles on their faces.

* * *

well there you all are. please tell me what you think of this one off in a review. 


End file.
